User talk:BenNasty
HELLO WIKI WORLD Feel free to leave me feedback or suggestions here. However, anything offensive or uncalled for will be removed. Also, anything not directly related to one of my stories will be removed. As a general rule, almost everything will be removed from this page unless deemed acceptable by myself. If you do have a legitimate complaint (not just a bruised ego) than feel free to email me at BenNasty10@gmail.com. Thanks. BenNasty Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Every Story has a Moral page. You make my panties moist So yeah, when are you going to add yourself to the user submissions page anyway? then link yo shit and give it the OC tag yo, anyway... keep up the good work Love XanCrews MASTER CYLINDER blah blah MASTER CYLINDER! 17:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I got a badge. Votes Here, my dear friends, is the location to cast your votes. Please leave your screen name with your vote to ensure only one vote per user. Thanx! when you go food? MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 08:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Ever notice... How MLP: FiM has a wierd way of counting episodes? That's because they left Pinkie Pie in charge. She threw a party instead. ClericofMadness 02:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Here I thought I have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but, silly me, all this ridiculous friendmaking has kept me from it! 04:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I lol'd BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 06:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) i think i messed up :( i made a page called "The old mine" i was trying to publish my story but i dont think i didnt do it right..i think i just messed something up. ill understand if you have to delete it :( wait...i think i did it right heres the link vhttp://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_old_mine (The Old Mine) please get back to me :) Red Mist Spongebob episode Hello, I've been looking for the red mist episode but I can't find it anywhere. Do you have a download link or a site where you can watch it? Because the story made me very curious... Thanks anyway. Aye Aye, Captain! Sorry for the wikidrama. :P I'll stop the hate and spread the love, yo! I guess I just got a tad worked up, I don't want to be a dickhole and I honestly don't think I am. btw, someone presented the idea of something like a meta page for pasta or OC that needs proofreading and critique and I think that that would be a very good idea. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 04:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I just noticed your signature is from eragon. Murtagh, I believe? fooding when are you fooding today? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 05:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews YOU'RE BACK YAY I MISSED YO FACE!